Competition Kills
by ankCM
Summary: My first oneshot...sorry if it sucks! This is for Nooshin, Alana, Terilyn, Kelly, and Carlee! Love you guys! Don't judge...i had like two days to write it and it was for school. There is a serial killer out and will the team catch him in time?


COMPETITION KILLS

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or CBS or any of their characters, this is a work of fiction.

He watched her. She was so beautiful, so independent, so ignorant. Did she know what independent and strong women end up like? Of course she didn't. He was going to have to show her...she was going to learn. He needed to teach her. She needed a lesson that would forever change her life and protect her. Time to be teacher.

Aaron Hotchner scanned over the last few pieces of paperwork he was filling out when he heard a light knocking on his office door. "Come in," he said. Jennifer Jareau opened the door and walked in his office with a new case file. She set it down on top of his growing stack of files and said, "Debriefing in ten." He looked up at the slender blonde and said, "Thank you." JJ smiled and walked back to her office to get her case file.

JJ walked into the conference room and got herself a cup of coffee. "Morning," said SSA David Rossi. "Morning!" JJ replied as she sat down between her two best friends, Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, and SSA Emily Prentiss. "Well I guess this means no hot tub time this weekend," Emily muttered. Garcia chuckled at her friend and turned to JJ, "Did you have any plans this weekend Jayje?"

"Not really, just relaxing with Will and Henry. I guess I'll have to tell Will that I'm not coming home this weekend then," JJ sighed.

The three women were distracted by SSA Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid entering the room. Reid was rambling about something that clearly made Morgan wish he never asked the young genius in the first place. "Reid, that can't be right..." Morgan countered. Reid began to defend his statement when Prentiss interrupted. "You guys sound like an old married couple." The team of agents were all laughing when their Unit Chief entered the room, "Let's get to work."

"Right," Garcia said, "over the past two weeks, two women have been kidnapped. Garcia transitioned the slideshow to pictures of the two women. "Kaeley Gibson and Megan Fenton. These women were very productive and successful in the world of business, that is, until they were found dumped in a trashcan." Garcia transitioned the slideshow from the two women to crime scene photos. "Kaeley and Megan were severely beaten, dehydrated, and electrocuted."

"Baby girl, there hasn't been three women killed...technically this isn't a serial killer just yet."

"Hold your horses, my love, the D.C. police department has reported another successful woman, named Ann Cooper, like Kaeley and Megan, missing. It's most likely the same guy! We have to go find this sicko," Garcia said. Hotch and Morgan exchanged glances. "Garcia..." Morgan started. "These women are being abused. They're being _electrocuted_! We can't just sit around! There has to be something we can do! I mean-" Hotch cut off Garcia, "Allright Garcia, we will look into it. Wheels up in thirty." Garcia managed a thank you and shut off the slideshow. JJ and Prentiss looked at each other with confused expressions. "What was that?" asked Prentiss. "I...I don't know..." JJ stuttered. The team left the conference room to gather their go bags and to board the jet, and they were off to D.C.

She won't listen to him. Why won't she listen to him? Couldn't she see what he was trying to do for her? He was trying to protect her! She just refused to learn. She refused to even try. Did he need to smack it into her? What would it take? "Ann, I want you to repeat after me."

"No." Ann hissed.

Her response angered him. He didn't want to have to resort to electrocution, but if it was the only way to make her understand...

"Alright, let's try this again. I want you to-" he was interrupted by Ann spitting in his face. "You won't win this. I will not give into you!" Ann screamed.

Shock.

Ann's body shook with pain as 240 volts of electricity shot through her body. Ann screamed out in agony. "I-I-It won't w-work. I-I-I won't g-g-give in," Ann moaned. Her body was trembling from the amount of electricity that was just sent through her body.

Shock.

"When will you learn, Ann? I HAVE THE UPPER HAND HERE. YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME," he yelled, "Why can't you understand?" Ann tried to say something in response to him but was cut off by another 240 volts of electricity being shot through her. She was nodding in and out of consciousness. "Y-y-you w-won't b-break me," Ann managed. This made him so angry he backhanded her across her left cheek. Then he realized she was unconscious and stormed out of the room that he kept her in.

The Behavioral Analysis Unit walked into the Washington D.C. police department and set up their things. "Welcome," Chief Ramsey said, "is there anything I can do for you guys?" The team scanned the room. "No, I think we are good, tha-" Rossi began to say before Reid stopped him. "Could I get a map of the area? Preferably one on a big enough scale for everyone to see."

"Sure! Anything else?" Ramsey asked. Rossi looked to Reid to make sure he was done requesting things. "No, I think we are good now. Thank you."

"Okay, Dave, you and Morgan head to Megan's crime scene, Prentiss, you and I will go to the scene of Ann Cooper's abduction. Reid, you stay here with Garcia and JJ and try to find a connection between our victims." The team split up, Morgan and Rossi in one black suburban, Hotch and Prentiss in another. Hotch and Prentiss arrived at their scene first. "Ann must have trusted this man...otherwise she wouldn't have gone with him, this place is too busy to just take her without someone seeing." Prentiss said while scanning the library they were in. "...or our unsub is attractive," Hotch concluded, "Ann seems like she isn't one to go off with a man she doesn't know too well unless they are either attractive or share a common interest. Her kidnapper must have watched her enough to find out things about her and he may have talked to her enough to earn trust. He may have asked her out for a coffee and that could be when and how he took her." Hotch and Prentiss exchanged glances. "That could be exactly what happened," Prentiss thought aloud, "let's go back to the station and see what Garcia, JJ, and Reid have found.

Rossi and Morgan arrived at their crime scene, a sketchy and dirty alley. "This is where he dumps his high class women? Places like this?" Morgan questioned. "This could mean many different things; he thought the women were trash, didn't have anywhere better to put them, or didn't want anything to do with them once they were dead." Reid stated.

"Let's head back and see what Hotch and Prentiss found out about their scene, it may help us figure out what his reason for dumping educated and high class women in a place like this is." Morgan and Reid were off to the D.C. police station.

Once everyone arrived, Garcia, Reid, and JJ shared what they had uncovered about the case. Garcia had learned more about the victims while Reid and JJ had started to work up a geographic profile. "It turns out Megan and Kaeley were both studying criminal justice and law. Kaeley was attending American University and Megan was attending Georgetown."

"JJ and I created a 5 mile radius around the areas where Megan and Kaeley were dumped and where Ann was taken. Our unsub definitely likes to stay within this area." Reid circled an area around D.C. It barely covered Arlington. "Okay this is great, now all we have to do is figure out where he keeps the girls and where Ann is...annnnd who this guy is." Said Garcia. "Hey Garcia, I need you to check the surveillance cameras at the Georgetown University Library to see if we can get a face to this guy.", Prentiss said, "Hotch and I figured out some crucial things that need to be reassured are correct. We think this guy is either attractive or has some way to connect with the girls."

"He could be studying the same things these women are and that could be his connecting factor that makes these women trust him. He is obviously a sophisticated serial killer. He may have already committed murders before these ones." Hotch said.

"We need to give a profile out to the police before Ann ends up dead. Someone go get everyone or Chief Ramsey." Morgan stated. "I'll get him," JJ offered, "I'll be right back."

Ann slowly came to. Her body ached. Where was she? She scanned the room. She was alone. She struggled to free herself. Where did this man go? She was extremely afraid that she wouldn't make it out alive. She saw the door was cracked open. This is her chance she thought.

"Here is the video feed from the library." Garcia announced. The team gathered around and watched for Ann and her abductor. "There," JJ pointed at the computer screen, "that's her talking to some guy, if she goes with him we know that he is our unsub." Everyone watched as Ann walked out of the library with this man. "Run a check on this guy Garcia." Morgan ordered. "Already ahead of you there babe. Just give me a minute..."

"A whole minute? Have you lost your touch baby girl?" Morgan teased. "Youuuuu watch your pretty little mouth, Derek Morgan. Here we have him. Xavier Murphy. It says he is 32 and his mother...", Garcia faded off, "Oh wow...his mother was murdered when she was 28. He was nine at the time."

"Does it say who killed her?", Reid asked. "No...the case went cold. She was in college at the time." Garcia stated.

"What is his address Garcia?", Hotch asked.

"1808 Kenyon street. I'll run a check and see if he owns any other property."

"Okay. We need to get ready to go, suit up everyone." Hotch ordered. Everyone was putting on their flak jackets and their earpieces when Garcia notified them that Xavier didn't have any other properties. The team loaded up the two black suburbans and they were off to 1808 Kenyon street.

Ann wriggled her way out of the restraints that were keeping her tied to the chair and ran for the door. The light was bright and blinding as she made her way into what seemed to be a family room. "How long have I been in here?", she wondered. She shook all thoughts from her head and tried to focus. I need to get out of here. She took two steps and then she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. He was watching her she knew it. She slowly turned around to find him standing in the doorway she just came from with the evilest expression on his face. "Where do you think you're going Ann?", Xavier said in an angry tone. Ann panicked and tried to make a run for it. He lunged at her and grabbed onto her hair. "Let me go!" she screamed. "The only place you're going is back to that room," he said as he dragged her back to the dark room, "You haven't learned your lesson yet. YOU ARE NOT LEAVING." He threw her onto the floor and started to beat her. "You are so ignorant! Did you seriously think you could get away from me?" He started throwing her around the room like a doll. She was crying and trying to calm him down. She didn't want to die. He kept ranting about her lesson and the fact it wasn't over, but she had no idea what he was talking about.

He delivered a hard kick to her stomach and she began gasping for breath on the floor. "You are so pathetic..." he spat at her broken body on the ground. She had a good gash on her head from being thrown around and now she probably had a broken rib or two. He punched her hard square in the nose and she was out cold. He kept beating her unconscious body. He was so enraged at her that he didn't even hear the sirens approaching his house let alone the team of FBI agents breaking down his door. Morgan charged into the room and tackled the unsub and cuffed him. JJ and Prentiss rushed to Ann's crumpled body and checked for a pulse. "She's still alive!" Prentiss yelled. "Get me a medic!" JJ ordered. Ann was rushed off to the hospital and suffered from a concussion, dehydration from not being fed for five days, a broken nose, and two broken ribs.

Xavier went to prison for life for the murders of Megan Fenton and Kaeley Gibson and the attempted murder and kidnapping of Ann Cooper. Ann got better and went to counseling groups because of her experience. The BAU went back home to Quantico. JJ got to relax with Will and Henry. Morgan found himself a girlfriend. Reid wrote a book on criminal profiling. Hotch and Prentiss got married and had beautiful children together. Garcia and her Technical Analyst boyfriend, Kevin, got married also. Rossi retired and opened up an Italian restaurant. And they all lived happily ever after.

**...OR DID THEY?**


End file.
